


All at Sea

by Corvidology



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: I offered ficlets to friends and JoJo prompted me with: Sea Legs.





	All at Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/gifts).



From the courtship dance of the 'come hither' look to Billy Denton stark bollock naked and masturbating, spread-eagled on Ray's bed, he'd always been able to read the signs. In Billy's case, in Braille. 

But with Bodie, he'd struggled to find his sea legs. Bodie had always stood too close, manhandling Ray while keeping everyone else at a distance but never pushing it further. He knew Bodie cared but how much?

Then Bodie grabbed his arse and he snapped, pinning Bodie and snogging the breath out of him. 

As Bodie pulled him even closer, he was back on terra firma.


End file.
